


Tradition

by pinkys_creature_feature



Series: Christmas Tradition [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, holiday flashbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkys_creature_feature/pseuds/pinkys_creature_feature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames meant well. He really did.<br/>*edit* now with artwork! *rating changed do to sexy booty in the art*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much to the lovely in1712 for dragging me into this and cheering me along as I hammered this out in under two hours! She also created the amazing adorable artwork!

     Arthur tugged at his sleeves as he finished mixing a pitcher of cocktails and slipped them into the fridge. With a pleased nod he turned and looked at the calendar hanging on the side of the fridge.  
     There was a large red heart drawn around December first and Arthur couldn’t help but smile. It was their one year anniversary. Eames had woke him up that morning with freshly made pancakes and coffee before plopping a large, sloppily wrapped gift box in his lap.  
     Arthur had been confused at first, but quickly tore into the Christmas-themed paper. When he opened the box he furrowed his brow at the hideously garrish sweater seated neatly in the box. It was a Christmas sweater. With deer on it.  
     When Arthur looked up at Eames he couldn’t stand to tell him that it was ugly and gave into the puppy eyes, agreeing to wear the sweater for their party later that night.  
     That’s how Arthur found himself standing in his kitchen, clad in the horrible deer covered sweater over his button down and slacks. He was putting the final touches on the snacks while Eames attacked their shared apartment with decorations.  
     It was barely December and Eames was in full Christmas mode. When Arthur entered the living room he shook his head and chuckled; it looked like a Christmas tree had vomited all over the room. There was garland and lights hanging from every possible corner, mixed in with dancing santas and snow globes scattered around. Their tree was in the corner, covered with the homemade ornaments they had made the year before when they had been in hiding and bored.  
     “This looks very festive...” Arthur commented, clearing his throat to try and keep himself from laughing.  
     “Of course, my love! You can never start Christmas too early! You think it’s too much?” Eames asked standing back to survey his work.  
     “Definitely.”  
     “Good. My goal is achieved.” Eames grinned proudly, his eyes traveling over Arthur and the damned sweater as he draped another strand of lights around his neck. “I knew when I saw that, it’d look adorable on you. And I was right.”  
     Arthur grinned as Eames crossed the room to give him a quick but sweet kiss. “They’ll be here soon,” Arthur whispered, wrapping his arms around Eames’ waist.  
     “So they will...” Eames trailed off and Arthur pulled him in for another kiss, feeling the warmth from the lights, even through his layers.  
The doorbell rang and Arthur pulled away with a low chuckle. “Now finish those lights before you burn something.”  
     “Yes, pet.” Eames gave him a wink before turning back to the mantel to drape his string of lights.

     “Arthur! Good to see you my friend!” Yusuf cried, one arm around Ariadne, the other holding a half empty pitcher of what appeared to be eggnog. Ariadne gave an apologetic smile - her boyfriend was a notorious light weight - and leaned in to give Arthur a peck on the cheek.  
     “Hey guys, come on in. Eames is in the living room and I’ll put this in the fridge.” Arthur took the pitcher that was now hanging precariously and opened the door for the two to come in.  
     He heard the cheerful greetings going on in the living room as he sifted a few things around and found a place for Yusuf’s pitcher. When he joined the group in the living room he notice Ariadne staring at his sweater. He knew it was ugly, but Eames had bought it for him and he’d promised to wear it, but she seemed to be really unsettled. When she noticed him watching she quickly averted her eyes and gave Arthur a blinding smile.  
     “This place looks like a Christmas movie!” She cried, moving to examine the tree, giving a giggle and another smile when she found the ornaments she and Yusuf had made out of tissue rolls and pipe cleaners.  
     “You guys... a year, huh?” Yusuf clapped them both on the shoulder and swayed a little.  
     “Yeah a year already.” Arthur smiled at Eames as they lead Yusuf the the closest seat where he wouldn’t hurt himself. It wasn’t long before he found the singing Christmas tree that played ‘Jingle Bells’ and was doubled over laughing, setting the thing off over and over.  
     Just when Arthur was about to turn the damn thing off there was another ring of the doorbell and Yusuf snapped back to attention, the music quickly dying off.  
     Eames went to answer the door, throwing a wink over his shoulder. Moments later Cobb came in carrying a meticulously wrapped gift.  
     “Cobb! It’s good to see you!” Arthur called coming over to give him a one armed hug. “How are the kids?”  
     “Much better. They’re spending a few weeks before Christmas with their grandparents.” Cobb shoved the package into Arthur’s hands before turning to shake Eames’ offered hand. “That’s from Saito by the way. He insisted that I bring it and apologize for him not being able to come.”  
     Arthur chuckled as he looked at the name card that said: ‘To Arthur and Eames, for the many years to come’. Arthur raised a brow as he handed it over for Eames to inspect.  
     “Well, open it!” Ariadne cried, coming over to give Cobb a hug. Yusuf waved over his shoulder as he continued to find every singing or dancing item in the room and set it off.  
     Eames started tearing into the paper, handing the pieces to Arthur. When the box was uncovered he excitedly tore it open. When his face fell Arthur couldn’t help but the peak and see what was in there.  
     “Well? What is it?” Ariadne asked.  
     “It’s a... uhh. Well. It’s...” Eames struggled to find the words as he lifted a very expensive, very flashy cut crystal vase out of the box.  
     “It’s ugly,” Cobb finished for him. Arthur nodded, taking the surprisingly heavy vase from Eames.  
     “What the hell are we going to do with this?” Arthur asked, turning it over in his hands.  
     “We better put it on the mantel. Lord knows Saito probably has this place bugged and he would be very cross if his gift wasn’t on display,” Eames muttered, glancing around the room as if he was looking for tiny cameras.  
     “We sweep this place once a week.” Arthur countered.  
     “Still better to be safe than sorry.” Eames smiled at him as he took the vase and placed it in the middle of the mantel. It didn’t look quite so bad mixed in with all the snow globes and bric-a-brac. Arthur decided he could live with it. For now.

     Soon the small group had settled on the soft leather couch and loveseat, everyone sipping on Arthur’s signature red velvet cocktails, when Arthur started noticing everyone glancing more and more at his sweater. He shifted uncomfortably but kept up with the conversations.  
     After another cocktail Ariadne was rosy cheeked, leaning against Yusuf who was grinning wildly, when she clapped her hands and sat up.  
     “Okay, Arthur, I have to ask...” She leaned in as if to whisper, placing her elbows on her knees. “Are you aware that you have fucking deer on your sweater?”  
Arthur looked at Eames and shook his head. “Yeah I know... it’s a cheesy Christmas sweater, but Eames bought it and I enjoy it because he likes it.”  
     “No, Arthur. She means you have deer fornicating on your sweater,” Yusuf chimed in.  
Arthur grabbed the front of his sweater and studied it for a moment before looking at Cobb, who was desperately trying to hold back a fit of giggles.  
     “Eames... what the hell?” Arthur questioned, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.  
     “Honestly Arthur.. I didn’t know.” Eames looked innocent as Arthur felt his anger growing.  
     “Please tell me you didn’t do this just to humiliate me.” Arthur turned on the couch, facing Eames.  
     “I’d never do such a thing.” Eames had the nerve to look stricken.  
     “It’s really not that bad Arthur,” Ariadne said with a sweet smile. “It’s actually kind of funny. I thought you two were both in on it.”  
     Arthur sniffed, pulling down the hem of the sweater and quickly moved the conversation on to other topics while pounding back a extra cocktail. Or two. He managed to make it through the evening without blowing his top, but it was a close thing. Eames kept sending him apologetic looks and even tried to pull him to the side at one point; Arthur brushed past him and back to their guests.  
     By the time everyone left with cheerful, if tipsy, goodbyes, Arthur was fuming. He went into the kitchen and gave himself a moment to collect himself. He knew Eames wouldn’t purposefully embarrass him, but he couldn’t help but be angry. After taking a few calming breaths, he made his way back into the living room where he found Eames, shoulders slumped, slowly picking up trash and glasses. He looked like a kicked puppy and Arthur couldn’t stay mad at him. He’d blame it on the cocktails later, but he stripped as quickly and quietly as his slightly inebriated self could, removing everything but the fornicating deer sweater.  
He looked down at himself and grinned, the sweater falling just barely long enough to cover him. He kicked his clothes into the kitchen and leaned against the wall of the hallway. He waited a few more moments before knocking gently on the wall to get the other man’s attention.  
     When Eames turned around, Arthur bit his lip and grinned. Eames nearly dropped the trash bag as his eyes traveled over him.

                                                            
     “That can wait,” Arthur said pushing off the wall and slowly walking towards Eames, taking the glasses out of his hand and setting them on the table. “I think it’s our anniversary tonight and your bought me a sweater with deer having sex on it. I think I’m owed an orgasm or two.”  
     Eames nearly growled as he wrapped his arms around him, causing the sweater to ride up over his bottom. “I think that can be arranged,” Eames whispered, lifted Arthur in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom.  
     That Christmas, Arthur bought Eames a set of knitted mittens with fornicating deer on them. The year after that, Ariadne crocheted them an afghan with said deer. Arthur couldn’t help but think this was becoming a tradition. He was surprisingly okay with that.

 

                                                          

 

 

thanks again to the lovely [in1712](http://in1712.tumblr.com/) for the help and art!!


End file.
